Torque
by irrealiste
Summary: Sakura se vê diante do sequestro de uma da pessoa inesperada. Diante dessa situação, e da falta de ajuda, ela resolve ir atrás dele sozinha, mas no meio do caminho se encontra com alguém que não esperava ver tão cedo...
1. Prólogo

**Notas da autora**: Bem gente, primeiramente quero lhes avisar que essa é a minha primeira história que é de acordo com o mangá. Vou tentar ser fiel á personalidade de cada personagem e suas respectivas características. Espero que se, eu tiver faltado atenção em determinado jutsu ou sei lá,rs. peço que me avisem! Então vamos lá, espero que gostem e se gostarem deixem reviews.

"_Fala_"

'_pensamento'_

"**grito**"  
**  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**.

_Por Irrealiste._

_"Vejo as portas do desespero se abrirem, mas não vou querer entrar, ainda sou fraca demais."_

_._

**24 horas atrás**:

Sai achou estranho quando Sakura passou por ele em meio a bufadas e resmungos inaudíveis, ele sabia que tinha que falar com ela, mas desanimou assim que viu a fúria com que ela estava tomada. Porém, de nada adiantou tentar evitar a garota, por que ela mesma foi em seu encontro.

"– _Sai, você viu o Naruto?_" – Perguntou visivelmente alterada.

"– _Não. Eu deveria?"_– Respondeu calmamente, o quê pareceu enfurecer ainda mais a kunoichi.

Sai pensou em perguntar a ela o quê havia acontecido, mas ela se afastou ás pressas antes que se decidisse.

'– _Provavelmente ele deve estar estirado no fúton após uma longa noite no Ichiraku Ramén.'_– Pensou Sakura.

Parou em frente a porta que dava para o prédio em que o menino residia e esperou ouvir barulhos ou até mesmo os roncos do ninja. Mas ao invés disso, havia se deparado com a porta encostada, o quê não era recomendado para ninjas feito Naruto, especialmente sendo um Jinchuuriki que possuía uma horda de detestadores, e era um dos principais alvos de nukenins.

"– _Naruto?"_

Assim que entrou, viu que o lugar estava uma verdadeira bagunça, não que toda vez estivesse limpo, mas algo estava errado.

"– _Naruto?"_- Checou todos os cômodos da casa, e nada do Gennin.

Pensou que ele estaria treinando ou quem sabe teria ido ao hospital atrás dela, então com isso em mente, se dirigiu a saída, porém percebeu uma pequena mancha vermelha que não havia visto antes no batente da porta. Claro que pensou que não fosse nada, porém anos de treinamento com Tsunade a havia ensinado a não deixar escapar nada. Passou o dedo pela mancha sentindo que já estava seca e tinha um aspecto já conhecido

" – _Sangue?"_– Murmurou declarando o óbvio. Notou que o desespero já começava a brotar.

Sakura jamais poderia imaginar Naruto sendo atacado e muito menos sequestrado, então voltou ao apartamento e decidiu dar uma verificada mais detalhada. Inesperadamente encontrou um colar, que parecia conter caracteres em cada "pingente". Sem pensar em mais nada, pegou o acessório e saiu de lá ás pressas.  
E enquanto corria, tentava não pensar o pior.  
**- **

O hospital todo parou para olhar a grande entrada que Sakura fez. Desesperada, se dirigiu a passos pesados até a grande porta que dava para o escritório de Tsunade. Encontrou uma Shizune apressada no corredor, porém não havia tempo para conversar, passou por ela correndo e abriu a porta de Tsunade com força.

"- _Sakura-san! Espere! Tsunade não quer ver ninguém por que está com uma imensa pilha papéis pa-.."_

Tsunade estava com a cadeira virada para a vista de Konohagakure, ao ouvir todo o barulho se virou apenas para dar uma rápida olhada para Sakura para então revirar os olhos novamente para a janela.

" – _Shinshou, preciso que veja isso_." – Sakura tirou a tira de papel do bolso e mostrou a ela, que olhou que completo desinteresse.

" – _O quê é isso, Sakura?"_

" – _Encontrei no apartamento do Naruto, e acredito que ele foi sequestrado_" – Disse retoricamente.

Sakura estava preparada para qualquer reação, incluindo partir a mesa ao meio, mas não esperava pela reação que Tsunade teve; Ela simplesmente _riu_.

Sakura estava pasma, sua mestra, em todo o treinamento que tivera com ela, nunca havia rido da Haruno, em nenhuma ocasião, tirando algumas situações em que estava bêbada talvez, mas naquela situação nunca esperaria isso dela. Shizune entrou na sala eufórica, e parou diante da risada dissimulada que Tsunade soltava.

"– _Shinshou ouviu o que eu disse? Você está bem?"_

"–_Estou, e essa é a história mais ridícula que ouvi hoje. Naruto está bem, deve estar na cidade, aprontando mais alguma_."

" – _Já procurei em toda cidade_"

" – _Então ele deve estar em alguma missão, talvez_?"

" – _Tsunade-sama, Naruto chegou anteontem de uma missão rank B_" - Interviu Shizune.

" – _Uma hora ele aparece_." – Finalizou.

" – _Peço então que me dê autorização para sair da vila. Eu tenho quase certeza que essa colar é pertencente á um dos integrantes da organização Akatsuki. Mas especificamente..." _– Falou Sakura, com a ansiedade beirando o desespero. E ficou ainda pior quando viu que sua mestra a olhou com uma seriedade que não era característico dela.

Tsunade estava agindo quase como se não fosse ela mesma.

" – _Você não sairá da vila_."

" – _Tsunade-sama! Não fará nada? Naruto pode estar em apuros_" – Shizune gritou em meio a indiferença de Tsunade.

" – _Não é preciso. Já disse que ele não está em perigo, e Sakura você fica na vila. Se eu souber que você saiu sem minha autorização estará com sérios problemas_."

" – _Shinshou, você ao menos pesquisou o quê ele fizeram com o Gaara? Podem estar fazendo a mesma coisa com Naruto nesse exato momento_!"

" – _Já disse que não, Sakura. Você não sairá a procura dele. E por enquanto, não faremos nada_"

Então ela deu o assunto por encerrado e se virou novamente para a janela. Sakura nunca havia estado tão chocada e tão furiosa com a mestra como naquele momento. Contrariada, se dirigiu para a porta a abrindo com uma ira, que quase a fez desprender do batente.

" – _S-sakura-san_?" – Shizune correu para tentar parar Sakura, mas só encadeou uma cruel esbarrada em seu ombro por parte da rosada.

" – _Não fará nada? Muito bem_."– Bradou Sakura antes de sair enfurecida pela porta.

Não ignoraria o fato de Naruto ter desaparecido.

Então decidida, passou em sua casa, pego o necessário e se dirigiu a passos pesados até ao grande portão de Konoha.  
**.**

.

.

**Momento atual.**

'_Sim, não foi uma das minhas mais sensatas decisões.'_ – Lembrou Sakura olhando para o céu enquanto mais um selo explodia á centímetros de onde estava, por pouco não atingindo seu rosto.

'_Bem, não foi a primeira e não será a última'_ – Finalizou atacando uma kunai envenenada que acertou em cheio a perna do adversário.

Por um momento, Sakura pensou ter finalmente ganhado alguma vantagem, porém como havia acontecido nas últimas cinco vezes que tentara acertar o ninja, ele explodia, revelando ser mais um clone.

Bufou, pensando se aquilo seria uma forma de atrasá-la ou quem sabe, fosse uma forma de cansá-la para então ele fugir. Afinal, de nada adiantaria enrolar tanto até ataca-la, e até aquele momento ele estava somente se defendendo.

"– _Covarde_." – Murmurou enquanto calculava a posição dos três ninjas – _provavelmente mais clones_- que faltavam. Mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento, sentiu uma picada na nuca, o quê definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

"– Quem você está chamando de covarde, garotinha?" – Ouvindo a voz do ninja atrás de si, virou-se, dando de cara com os peculiares olhos do ninja.

Contudo, de nada adiantou por que o ninja já havia injetado algum tipo de substância em seu corpo que possivelmente estava contida na agulha quando ela ainda estava de costas, e tinha quase certeza que havia uma boa dose de Cetamina no composto; o quê ficou evidente após 30 segundos dificultando sua fala e fazendo seu coração acelerar.

"– _O-onde e-está...?"_– Sakura tentou falar em meio aos efeitos da droga, até que suas pernas sucumbiram, fazendo-a cair de joelhos na frente do homem, deixando-a em uma posição ainda mais humilhante.

"– _Garota desista. Seu amigo, a essas horas, já deve estar morto_."

"– _Ond... el... está?"_– Insistiu Sakura, que por sua vez, acabou caindo sobre os cotovelos

"– _Não me obrigue a ter que me livrar de você_." – Continuou o ninja indiferente aos esforços da kunoichi.

"– _Eu.. v...o...u... mat-mat...ar você_" – Com a visão embaçada, Sakura agarrou a perna do homem numa tentativa falha de machuca-lo.

"– _Que problemático. Pelo visto terei mesmo que dar um jeito em você_." – Falou seguida risadinha debochada.

_"– Porém, tive uma idéia melhor_."

Sem esperar, Sakura foi levantada pelo ninja que a colocou de forma desconfortável em seu próprio ombro.

"– _E posso até ganhar uma graninha. Quem diria, você vai acabar me ajudando_"

"– _M-m... sol-so-solte! N-n-naruto_..."

"– _Eu te falei menina, desista do seu amigo_."

E então, sem forçar pra resistir ao efeito da droga, seus olhos se fecharam, se entregando completamente á inconsciência.

* * *

E então, o quê acharam? Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Lembrando que: cada sugestão/crítica/dúvida será devidamente respondida. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 1: Perdida

**N/A**: _Podem me matar, me atacar pedras, porquê eu mereço :(((( Mil desculpas pela demora! Apesar disso, espero que vocês gostem, e esse capítulo é dedicado ás lindas que deixaram reviews (Lia Liz, Katharinne e um anônimo)_.

* * *

"_E então sinto as paredes de minha zona de conforto caírem, os monstros estão preparados para entrar.  
E entre eles, vejo você."_

**Capítulo 1**

Pessimismo.

_Haruno, Sakura.  
_**  
**_Ao abrir os olhos as únicas coisas que eu conseguia sentir era minha cabeça latejando e gosto de sangue em minha boca.  
_**.**

A primeira coisa que fiz quando recobrei a consciência foi tentar me situar, olhei para todos os lados a procura de algo que me desse uma mísera pista de onde eu estava; porém nada meramente familiar existia ali, no que eu podia jurar que era um quarto.

Eu nem sequer me lembrava de como havia chegado ali, a última coisa de que me recordava, era estar indo atrás de Naruto, e ter tido que lutar com um ninja de olhos diferentes. Então, pela quantidade ínfima de informações, eu precisava encontrar um jeito de descobrir onde e como havia parado ali.

Como era de praxe, levantei-me rapidamente para avaliar o local, o quê foi uma má ideia para alguém que havia acabado de acordar de um sono de tempo indefinido induzido por uma droga.

Então ainda zonza, fui seca e acabei batendo em uma mesa até então escondida, ou seria uma espécie de escrivaninha? Eu não saberia definir. Em cima dela, havia uma placa de metal e um conjunto de roupa descolorido e já gasto dobrado.

Eram trajes de prisioneiros?

Senti uma pontada forte no coração quando percebi as peças do quebra-cabeça de como eu havia chegado ali se juntando lentamente.

_"– E posso até ganhar uma graninha. Quem diria, você vai acabar me ajudando"_- Repetiu a voz do ninja com quem eu havia lutado, no fundo de minha mente.

Ele tinha me vendido.

' – _Maldito!'_

Senti um arrepio ao me dar conta da enrascada em que tinha me metido. E como para reforçar minha teoria, uma voz grave ecoou do outro lado da única porta que havia no recinto:

" – _Hey, horário de almoço_"

Sim, definitivamente estava com sérios problemas, assim como Tsunade havia alertado.

" –_220, responda_!" – Insistiu o homem do outro lado.

Pensei em uma estratégia para pelo menos conseguir sair do quarto sem precisar fazer um estardalhaço, depois me decidiria em como fugiria do local. Conclui que se era um lugar para prisioneiros, logo era afastado da civilização e pelo pouco barulho, poderia jurar que era subterrâneo. O quê não melhorava minha situação em nada.

" –_220! Responda ou terei que entrar e te fazer responder_"

'- _220? Não sou nenhum animal_.' – Pensei. Que espécie de sistema existia nessa pocilga?

E então, como um clique, eu já sabia como iria sair daqui.

" _– Você pediu_" – O homem falou seguido pelo tilintar do que pareceu ser chaves. Rapidamente peguei o uniforme e a placa de cima da escrivaninha e me posicionei atrás do cabideiro de metal que havia ao lado da porta pouco antes do ninja adentrar.

'- _Um tanto clichê, mas por falta de alternativa e de chakra, vai ter que ser isso mesmo_. ' – Pensei. Então o homem entrou, na verdade, o quê deu passagem a ele foi uma espécie de bastão que continha energia elétrica o suficiente para derrubar um cavalo.

Preparei tudo e fiz o jutsu com o restante de chakra que eu tinha antes que ele apontasse aquela coisa em minha direção.

" – _220? Saia de onde está imediatamente._"

Respirei fundo, e exclamei:

" – Aqui!"

Como eu já havia previsto o homem mais que rapidamente virou o bastão para onde eu estava; no mesmo instante, ele revelou um sorriso triunfante ao perceber que tinha me atingido, porém ele não esperava um nuvem de poeira revelando um cabideiro de metal no lugar do meu suposto cadáver e um bem executado Kawarimi no Jutsu.

" – _Mas o quê?"_

Aproveitando a deixa, pulei em meio a poeira segurando firme a odiosa placa que no momento era minha identificação como prisioneira e cortei o ar em direção ao pescoço do ninja.

Como não era minha intenção mata-lo, ele apenas caiu impressionado com a quantidade de sangue que estava saindo. Enquanto tentava procurar algo para estancar o sangramento, peguei a chave e fui em direção a porta.

Porém, em minha situação atual, sair com minhas roupas de ninja de Konohagakure e toda manchada de sangue ia chamar muita atenção e eu aposto que não iria ganhar muita popularidade entre os outros presos; por esse motivo voltei e troquei-as pelo conjunto imundo que estava em cima da escrivaninha e em um último ato de caridade, rasguei um pedaço de minha saia e dei para o ninja amarrar no pescoço.

" – _Considere-se com sorte." – _Murmurei para o homem que me olhava espantado.

Fui em direção a porta antes que pudesse mudar de ideia. Tranquei o homem lá dentro para que não criasse problemas para mim no futuro. E saí, me deparando com um corredor com pouca iluminação.

Eu já tinha conseguido escapar de um dos dormitórios, agora eu tinha que buscar um jeito de sair _mesmo_ daquela pocilga.  
**.**

.  
.

Já havia se passado horas desde que saí do quarto, e só o que eu acreditava ter feito desde então, foi andar em círculos naqueles corredores infinitos e escuros.

E havia algo nos padrões desenhados nas paredes que me era familiar... Porém o efeito da droga estava nublando minha capacidade de concentração, sem falar na tontura ainda presente.

Ouvi vozes ecoando do fundo do corredor, e imediatamente me pus a procurar um nicho ou um lugar suficientemente escuro para me esconder. Algo me dizia que não seria nada agradável ser encontrada fora do meu "quarto".

Corri até a virada do corredor e apaguei a primeira tocha.

" – _Acha que o mimadinho dá conta_?" – Falou uma voz de homem.

" – _Não se atreva a falar isso dele, seu idiota. Você não chega nem aos pés de ser um ninja do nível dele_." –Respondeu uma voz estridente de mulher.

Percebi que eles estavam se aproximando e que cedo ou tarde eu iria ser descoberta, então por falta de opção, segui pelo corredor e entrei na primeira porta que encontrei. Era um pouco mais pesada que a porta do quarto em que eu estava, fiquei pensando qual seria a diferença entre ambas...

" – _Ah, é uma mulher."_

Petrifiquei depois que ouvi uma voz rouca e bastante sombria do outro lado do aposento, pensei em abrir a porta e voltar pro corredor, para assim poder continuar a procurar um jeito de escapar ou quem sabe um quarto que esteja vazio para poder me esconder. Infelizmente já era tarde; uma espécie de conjunto de garras me impediu assim que eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta.

Sem saída, virei-me lentamente para o grande quarto e para o homem que agora me encarava; ele era ruivo e os olhos estavam estranhos, com as pupilas amarelas e com a esclera preta, de algum modo isso me lembrou de alguém, e surpreendentemente não fiquei com medo, mesmo sabendo que devia estar aterrorizada.

" – _É uma pena acabar com a vida de uma garota tão bonita_"

Antes que eu tivesse alguma espécie de reação, ele segurou-me com aquela espécie de braço feito de garras e apertou, senti todos os meus músculos sendo esmagados, se eu não saísse daquele "abraço" logo, em pouco tempo meus ossos quebrariam.

Eu estava em perigo, e não havia ninguém pra me ajudar. Estava sem chakra, e ainda levemente zonza, não saberia por quanto tempo conseguiria ficar consciente.

Esperando o próximo ataque fechei os olhos, e foi aí que ele me lançou contra a parede com uma intensidade que eu senti que iria desmaiar. O homem vendo meu estado soltou uma risada dissimulada, antes de olhar diretamente para mim com o que pareceu um escárnio palpável.

" – _Você está me entediando, vamos logo terminar com isso_"

Diante disso, e da cruel realidade de que eu poderia morrer sem ter salvo Naruto, encontrei uma força até inexistente em mim e rolei para o lado bem a tempo de escapar do soco que ele deu na parede, a estilhaçando.

" – _Mas ora, está começando a agir. Bem, começaremos os jogos."_

Ele veio com aquele braço para cima de mim novamente, e dessa vez eu estava preparada, desviei do ataque, me abaixando, concentrei chakra na minha mão enquanto passava debaixo do membro e soquei o abdômen dele com toda a força que restava, lançando-o até o outro extremo do quarto.

Enquanto a poeira baixava, pude vislumbrar alguma coisa crescendo, quando consegui vê-lo completamente, me assustei ao perceber que agora não só o braço, mas todo o corpo tinha sofrido uma espécie de metamorfose. Assim como...

' – _Não é possível_.'

E então eu sabia onde estava.

" – _Estou no covil do Orochimaru, não é?"_

" – Não tenho tempo para perguntas, garotinha. Tenho... que... mata-la"

Senti um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo quando percebi que a voz também tinha se modificado, agora parecia algo quase demoníaco. Sem notar que havia me distraído além do necessário, acabei por baixar a guarda, ao encontrar uma brecha ele veio mais uma vez para cima de mim, me dando um soco certeiro no rosto.

Caí no chão com um estrondo, e acabei por não ver que a porta se abria. Jogada contra a parede, eu já começava a me conformar que eu morreria ali. Olhei para o meu agressor, que vinha em minha direção.

" _– Isso foi... intrigante_."

Então, de maneira inesperada duas cobras surgiram de cada lado da criatura, a amarrando de um jeito que conseguiu imobilizá-lo por completo.

" – _Vejo que arranjou um novo brinquedinho, Juugo_"

Olhei para a porta e com esforço, visualizei duas silhuetas. O primeiro homem que entrou era tão estranho quanto ao ninja em que eu estava lutando, com uma aparência incomum carregando uma espada enorme que parecia ter o mesmo peso que ele.

" – _Você não aprende mesmo, Juugo_" – Continuou o ninja, para então virar em minha direção, se espantando logo em seguida.

" _– É uma ninja de Konoha!" _– Exclamou, e eu me lembrei que tinha esquecido de tirar a bandana da vila.

' – _Burra, burra, burra_' – Pensei, enquanto a outra silhueta adentrava o local, revelando a última pessoa que eu gostaria que me visse daquele jeito.

" – _Sakura." _– Murmurou.

Sem aguentar mais, fiquei inconsciente, e agradeci a meu corpo por isso.

* * *

E aí? Mereço reviews? :T

Beijinhos!


	3. Chapter 2: Confusa

**N/A:** _Olá gente! Aqui estou com mais um capítulo novinho e feito com muito amor e carinho, hahahaha. Obrigada por todos que deixaram reviews_ (Lia, Hinaru Uzumaki Hyuuga, Lia Liz, Bianca e um anônimo) _esse capítulo é dedicado á vocês_ ~ _Espero que gostem, boa leitura_.

* * *

Pedaços de passado, e um gosto amargo de solidão.

**Capítulo **2

**Confusa**.

_Karin_

Olhávamos atônitos para a cena que se desenrolava.

Ao ouvir barulhos vindos do quarto de Juugo nos dirigimos até lá ás pressas, Suigetsu me impediu de entrar assim que chegamos, por que não sabia dizer se havia perigo no recinto; obviamente não tentei dissuadi-lo, eu era esperta o bastante para saber que Juugo era uma ameaça a todos nós.

Procurei por Sasuke – _que havia chega a pouco_- em meio a fumaça que ia se dispersando aos poucos, encontrei-o a tempo de vê-lo executar o já conhecido jutsu, assisti as duas cobras enormes saírem do que seriam seus braços e imobilizar Juugo por completo que agora ria dissimuladamente. Vi os lábios de Sasuke se moverem assim que botou os olhos na ninja, mas eu estava longe o bastante para não conseguir ouvi-lo.

" – _É uma ninja de Konoha!" – _Exclamou Suigetsu após um tempo analisando o quarto e parecendo se divertir com a situação. A surra que eu queria dar nele naquele momento estava fora de escala.

Olhei para a onde o pateta apontava e vi um corpo frágil encostado na parede, toda ferida e com uma estaca de madeira enfiada em uma de suas pernas. Por um momento quase senti pena da pobre garota, mas então me perguntei de onde aquela criatura que eu nunca tinha visto havia surgido, e por que teria parado justamente no quarto de um das mais perigosas "cobaias" de Orochimaru.

' **– ****_É muita burrice_**_'_

Bufando, entrei no quarto já estilhaçado. Ergui o nariz e olhei para os três ninjas, esperando por respostas.

" – _Eu não vou limpar isso_." – Falei para Suigetsu ao passar por ele, que revirou os olhos com gosto, e fui em direção á Sasuke-kun.

Ele estava encarando a ninja, com a mão na estaca e quando todos menos esperavam retirou-a de súbito fazendo a garota gritar, para depois desfalecer. Não consegui achar um adjetivo adequado para aquele ato, talvez tivesse sido um ato de caridade, ou de pura crueldade.

" – _Você a conhece, Sasuke-kun_?" – Tomei coragem de perguntar.

" – _Levem-na para um dos quartos de experimentos de Kabuto. Lá terá tudo que precisamos_." – Ele falou, desviando-se de minha pergunta. Em seguida ele se dirigiu ao corredor, segui-o esperando por respostas.

" – _Sasuke-kun, você está bem? Quer que eu...?"_

" – Volte para lá e faça o que mandei."

Apesar da frustação que eu sempre sentia ao ouvir algo desse tipo, apenas segui seus passos com o olhar até ele desaparecer totalmente na palpável escuridão do corredor.

**.**

.  
.

Eu já estava exausta daquele dia, e ansiava por minha cama; sem falar que não aguentava mais um Juugo recém-arrependido por ter quase matado a ninja desconhecida. E para variar, nesse momento ele estava na beirada da cama da garota ainda inconsciente, pedindo perdão a ela, á Deus e ao mundo.

"– _Já ouviu a expressão 'não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado'_"? – Falei pra ele, tanto pra quebrar o silêncio quase mórbido quanto para tentar apressar ele em suas infinitas lamentações.

"– _Respeite-o. Ao contrário de você, ele se arrepende quando faz algo errado." – _Murmurou Suigetsu para depois me lançar um sorriso debochado.

"– _Eu odeio esse quarto, não podemos sair daqui logo?" – _Falei, ignorando-o.

"– _Humph. Sasuke nos disse para esperarmos a gracinha acordar. Eu não obedeceria, mas eu realmente quero ver essa belezinha de olhos abertos_." ···.'– **_Belezinha_**_?' _– Analisei a figura desacordada, e só o que consegui ver foi aquela odiosa cor de cabelo. Quem no mundo teria cabelo rosa nos dias de hoje? E ainda mais sendo uma ninja, posição que normalmente exige discrição; aquilo parecia um grande, "por favor me matem".

"– _Talvez devamos aproveitar que estamos aqui, para examinar sua visão_." – Falei para Suigetsu.

"– _Isso me cheira a recalque_."

Recalque? Eu já ia virar a mão na cara dele, por quê com o Suigetsu era o jeito mais fácil de fazer ele parar de falar asneiras. Porém um movimento vindo da cama, fez Juugo ficar apreensivo.

"–_Eu acho que a princesa está acordando de seu sono de beleza_." - Cheguei perto da cama e fiquei encarando a garota;

Em pouco tempo ela abriu os olhos e, confusa após recobrar a consciência, pulou para trás olhando furiosamente para Juugo; Ademais, com agilidade, ela saltou para o outro lado da cama, agarrando uma seringa e apontando em nossa direção. Nós sabíamos que ela estava em desvantagem, porém resolvemos fazer o jogo dela, e a esperamos dar a primeira palavra.

"– _Onde estou?" _

"– _No covil de Orochimaru_." – Respondeu Juugo, surpreendentemente parecendo vulnerável.

"_– Sim, o quê eu quero saber em que parte se localiza o covil_."

"– _Tomando como referência a vila da Areia, estamos a 400km leste. Bem longe de casa, não é ninja de Konoha_?" – Respondeu Suigetsu com um sorriso lascivo no rosto.

" – _Como você veio parar aqui_?" – Murmurei. A garota me olhou por um instante parecendo confusa ao procurar por respostas em sua mente provavelmente nublada.

" – _Encontrei um ninja de olhos peculiares no meio do caminho, e ele me encurralou e injetou algo que não sei identificar._" – Ela respondeu categoricamente.

" – _Psh, maldito Hakuouki. Ele traz pessoas e as vende para Orochimaru usá-las como cobaias_." – Esclareceu Suigetsu.

"– _Onde está..._?" – Continuou a garota enquanto vasculhava o quarto com o olhar, e cuja expressão foi se suavizando á medida em que constatava que só havia nós quatro no recinto.

"– _Sim_?"

"– _Orochimaru_."

"– _Ele foi morto á dois dias por Sasuke, estávamos indo chamar Juugo para enfim sair deste lugar, quando encontramos você_." – Falei e senti que ela estremeceu diante das palavras.

" – _Afinal, qual é o seu nome, garota_?"

" – _Sakura Haruno_."

" – _Nós somos Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu_." – Juugo subitamente falou, tentando simpatizar com a menina. O quê não foi uma boa idéia, pelo olhar desconfiado que ela lançou para nós e para o lugar.

"– _Por que estou nesse quarto_?"

"- _Caso não se lembre, foi quase morta por Juugo_" – Continuei, percebendo que Juugo exibia uma expressão de pura melancolia.

"– _Você foi trazida para cá para nós tratarmos de seus ferimentos, que provavelmente após o seu grande e fabuloso salto de autodefesa devem estar se abrindo." – _Falei claro o bastante para ela entender o sarcasmo_. _Porém, ao contrário do que eu pretendia, isso só serviu para ela erguer o nariz e falar orgulhosamente_:_

" – Não era necessário tratamento, sou uma ninja médica. Mas muito obrigada, vai facilitar o trabalho." –

Declarou rendendo boas risadas por parte de Suigetsu.

_' – Maldita ingrata'_

Como eu não era obrigada a ficar lá ouvindo a odiosa risada debochada de Suigetsu, dei meia volta para sair do quarto, deparando-me com Sasuke-kun. Ele lançou um rápido olhar pela sala, e pela mesinha de metal do lado da cama, que usamos para depositar as gazes sujas de sangue.

"_– Já tratamos dos ferimentos, embora ela se queixasse disso_." – Falei deixando transparecer um tom de pirraça. Olhei pra ela para ver se ela tinha entendido o recado, porém ela estava olhando para o chão.

"– _Ela nos disse que é 'ninja médica' e não precisava de tratamento_." – Continuei provocando, vendo que ninguém na sala se habilitava á pronúncia.

"– _Não acho que precise de intérprete, mas obrigado pelo seu tão mal executado serviço_." – Suigetsu falou.

"_– Ninja médica, huh?" – _Murmurou Sasuke_. _E eu entendi antes de ele pôr em palavras.

"- _Sasuke-kun, não acho que seja boa ideia_."

Suigetsu que também não era burro, se levantou e olhou para a ninja.

" _– Bem-vinda ao time. Estávamos mesmo precisando de uma ninja médica_. " – Urrou ele, com um sorriso de escárnio.

" – _Não pretendo me juntar ao time_." – Ela murmurou baixo, porém todos ouvimos.

E então uma tensão tomou conta da sala. Por mim, eu mandaria essa individua pra bem longe do covil, olhei para Sasuke á procura de qualquer indicio do que ele pretendia fazer, porém ele apenas a olhou displicente, dando-lhe as costas logo em seguida.

"_– Não a obrigarei a ficar. Mas boa sorte ao sair_."

E com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, sai de lá sentindo os olhos da pobre ninja em minhas costas. Eu não sabia do que ela era capaz, mas sentia que iríamos saber logo logo.

"– _Sasuke-kun, vo-.."_– Comecei.

"– _Não me siga._ _Tenho coisas a fazer_." – Sasuke murmurou assim que saímos do quarto, e antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ele desapareceu.

.

.

_Continua_...

* * *

E então gente? Ponto de vista inusitado, né? hahahahaha.  
Espero que esse capítulo tenha merecido alguns reviews, apesar da demora... snif.  
Beijos, até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 3: Sensações

**N/A: **Olá lindíssimas! Desculpa pela demora, juro que vou tentar não demorar mais, até por quê já estou com os três próximos prontinhos. Espero que gostem desse! E obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, boa leitura pra todos, beijobeijo.**_  
_**

* * *

_Voltas e voltas que me atrasam, e me levam de volta para o meu purgatório._

Você.

_**.**_

.

**Haruno, Sakura.**

_Eu tinha que sair dali._

Eu já estava exausta de ficar esperando naquele quarto como uma enferma, a remota possibilidade de Naruto estar em apuros me sufocava. E se _ele_pensava que iria me manter refém ali por muito tempo, ele estava muito enganado. Mas nem isso me impediu de refletir a proposta dele...

Então apesar de cansada fisicamente e psicologicamente, me forcei a levantar e ir em direção à porta, não deveria ser tão difícil sair dali, certo? Não custava tentar, peguei um bisturi e outra faca cirúrgica que eu acreditava ser de Kabuto por precaução, e abri a porta.

Fraquejei assim que cheguei ao corredor, afinal, eu não sabia que tipo de criaturas haviam por aquele lugar, mas eu já estava determinada a sair dali. E não saberia se eu seria capaz de olhar para o rosto _dele _de novo sem ter sentimentos contraditórios.

E então comecei minha jornada por aqueles corredores bifurcados e aparentemente sem fim. Sem falar que era um lugar bem sombrio, e devo admitir, combinava direitinho com Orochimaru.

"– _Então Karin, como foi sua aventura no quarto do seu adorado Sasuke-kun_?"

Ouvi burburinhos ecoando do corredor, e o pior foi não saber de que lado vinham, corri para aonde estava parcialmente mais escuro.

'– _Aventura no quarto do Sasuke-kun_?' – Pensei, tentando fazer meu coração não se acelerar.

"– _Deixa eu ver em que patamar de relacionamento nós estamos... hum, já sei, no que eu falo: Isso não é da sua conta, seu idiota_."

Bufei, e vendo que a conversa não se alongou, continuei a andar. Porém parei diante de uma rachadura na parede que me era familiar... Eu me lembrava dela por quê tinha o formato certinho de um N, uma rachadura aliás que eu havia visto não fazia nem dez minutos.

'– _Não pode ser_.'

Eu tinha uma teoria, por isso andei mais um pouco e sim, lá estava o N novamente. Concentrei todo meu chakra e executei o famoso jutsu

"– _Genjutsu no Kai_."

E então a atmosfera no corredor tremulou, confirmando o que eu suspeitava.

Logo que o genjutsu foi desfeito, percebi que havia números na porta, nos quais facilitaria e muito, a procura pelo "meu" respectivo dormitório onde estariam minhas roupas e quem sabe, minhas armas.

Procurei no fundo de minha consciência enevoada o maldito número da placa de metal que eu usei como arma para me defender.

_'220, responda!' _– Gritou a voz do homem em minha , sim, eu era a 'prisioneira 220'.

"– _Quanta dignidade..." _– Bufei.

Devo dizer que Orochimaru era bem sutil ao manter suas "cobaias" presas aqui, além de os trancarem em cubículos duvido muito que qualquer um que tenha conseguido escapar tenha sequer percebido que estes corredores estão equipados com genjutsus.

Então comecei a correr; corri como nunca, corri como se estivesse vivendo aquele dia doloroso novamente, em que quase perdi duas pessoas importantes para mim de uma vez só. Porém, dessa vez, meu objetivo era outro.

Era escapar de lá, fugir _dele_.

'– _Irônico_'

Foi quando eu estava passando pelo quarto 127 que fui notar que o aspecto da escuridão havia se tornado mais sólido. Talvez fosse mais uma armadilha, mas eu estava impaciente e segui adiante.

"– _Olha, olha se não é a garotinha de Konoha_."

Paralisei diante dessa voz, eu a reconhecia vagamente mas alguma coisa estava errada, havia _algo_naquele timbre. Virei esperando pelo pior, mas o quê vi foi um Kabuto com uma aparência horrível.

"– _Meu Deus, o quê fizeram com você_?" – Murmurei sem pensar.

E ele riu, ou o quê se assemelhou a uma risada, porque o que saiu foi um som assombroso, e quando eu pensava que nada poderia ficar pior ele veio em minha direção, andando quase como um zumbi; sem saber o que fazer, eu congelei. Mas, ele parou bem ao meu lado, e eu quase acreditei que meu coração iria sair pela boca.

"– _É hora de você começar a se prevenir_."

Dito isso, ele passou por mim, indo pelo caminho que eu tinha pegado. Eu não havia entendido o que ele falara e não fazia ideia do que se tratava, sem falar que eu duvidava seriamente se ele estava cem por cento consciente de seus atos, por isso apenas respirei fundo e voltei a correr para continuar a procura pelo meu suposto quarto.

Quando finalmente o encontrei, suspirei aliviada; abri a porta, lembrando tarde demais que eu havia trancado um homem aqui, então aproveitando que o lugar estava parcialmente escuro, esgueirei-me em um canto em posição de ataque esperando por qualquer barulho suspeito, mas nada quebrou o silêncio.

'– _Então ele realmente achou um jeito de fugir_' – Pensei, dando um sorriso culpado.

Quando finalmente me convenci de que não havia nenhuma ameaça no recinto, me dirigi até a pequena mesa, entretanto uma luz azulada se acendeu e um rosto apareceu por trás dela. Apalpei o bolso de minha roupa, a procura do bisturi ou a faca cirúrgica, entretanto me dei conta de que eu havia deixado em cima da mesa.

'– _Estúpida_!'

Me xingando internamente, me preparei pro próximo ataque; ao perceber que ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais, pulei pra longe, e analisei a figura que continuava caminhando em minha direção; era o homem que eu havia prendido com o bastão de energia elétrica de antes.

"– _Como fui burra por ter deixado esse brinquedinho com você!_" – Falei, quando ele apontou aquilo para mim.

Fui andando para trás, apalpando qualquer coisa que me ajudasse naquele momento, porém constatei que estava mesmo encurralada, pois ele estava bloqueando a única saída daquele quarto.

Acreditando que dessa vez eu estaria perdida, suei frio diante da energia que se estalava pelo bastão, no entanto um ruído vindo da porta chamou a atenção do ninja, que soltou o equipamento batendo no chão com um estalido.

Tentei enxergar além das costas do homem, temendo a possibilidade de ter que lutar com alguém mais forte, avaliei o quarto a procura de algo que eu pudesse usar como arma, e vi o cabideiro no chão, pensei se o homem que estaria prestes a atacar o ninja tinha chamado a atenção do mesmo de propósito... seja o que for, ele havia evitado que mais de trinta mil volts passasse pelo meu corpo.

Então, inesperadamente assisti o homem caindo para frente num estado de completa imobilidade quase como se estivesse sido congelado, assinalando uma luta perdida.

Passado o momento de tensão, caí sobre meus próprios joelhos, contemplando um breve instante de calmaria. Porém me levantei, recordando que havia uma terceira pessoa no confronto com o guarda, e sem pensar em mais nada, me levantei rapidamente, pronta para mais um ataque.

Mas ninguém estava lá, o quê não diminuiu em nada a agonia que eu estava sentindo, afinal, eu não havia descartado a possibilidade de Kabuto ter voltado e dessa vez, querer me atacar para valer; por esse motivo, rapidamente me pus a continuar a procura pelos meus pertences.

Só o que achei foram minhas roupas, apesar de frustrada, eu não esperava encontrar minhas armas, o homem que me vendeu provavelmente era esperto o bastante para tirar todo e qualquer material que eu pudesse usar contra ele. Peguei minhas roupas, e me dirigi para fora do quarto

"– _Não acha que me deve um 'obrigado'_?"

Assim que saí do quarto, algo me puxou e me encostou na parede do corredor com força, me encurralando com os dois braços, me controlei para não me irritar e fazer me sentir como uma criancinha.

Eu já sabia que era _ele,_e mesmo estando a centímetros um do outro me recusei a me encolher, ao invés disso, ergui a cabeça e o encarei.

_"– Obrigada, 'Sasuke-kun'_." – Respondi sarcástica.

"– _Hun_."

Após isso, compartilhamos um olhar de pura nostalgia. Apesar de quê, a três anos atrás meu obrigada teria sido genuíno.

"– _O quê você estava planejando ao sair de Konoha_?" – Ele soltou, olhando pra mim com um larvado olhar de interesse.

Por um momento, considerei contar a ele meus reais objetivos, mas estava receosa sobre o quê ele iria fazer com essa informação. Não acreditava que ele fosse capaz de tirar vantagem de Itachi talvez ter sequestrado Naruto, ou que visse isso como uma oportunidade de matar a ambos, porém, o homem que eu estava encarando era um desconhecido.

'- _Mesmo que esse desconhecido esteja respirando com dificuldade_' – Pensei, vendo que o peitoral dele subia e descia rapidamente embora ele tentasse disfarçar.

"– _Eu...vim para..._" – Comecei, já me castigando por gaguejar.

Abaixei a cabeça, ciente de que eu era péssima com mentiras. Então, aproveitando que nós estávamos naquele pseudo abraço, só pensei em uma coisa.

"– _Eu vim atrás de você. E vou atrás de você para onde você for_."

Se me juntar ao time deles seria a forma mais fácil de ir atrás do Itachi, e consequentemente de Naruto, sem falar que seria bem menos arriscado.

Eu sabia que havia muitas contradições em minha justificativa, afinal, eu havia mostrado querer sair daquele lugar, e não continuar ali. Levantei a cabeça, preparada para qualquer expressão de total desprezo vinda dele, porém, ele estava me analisando. Sem reação, senti minhas bochechas queimando.

'– _Droga. Por que ainda me comporto assim_?'

"– _Hey, hey, hey, o quê está havendo aqui?"_– Soou uma voz do corredor.

Inevitavelmente, dei um gritinho de surpresa, me sentindo como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo que não deveria. Olhei para homem que se aproximava, o reconhecendo do quarto da onde trataram meus ferimentos, porém ele estava sem a espada, logo atrás veio a ruiva que pareceu não gostar muito de mim. Parecendo se divertir, o ninja parou e levantou as mãos

"– _Opa atrapalhamos alguma coisa_?"

_Continua...  
_

* * *

E aí gostaram? Espero que sim! E se não for pedir muito, deixem reviews! A criatividade (quase sempre ausente) agradece!


	5. Chapter 4: Suspeitas

**N/A: **Olá! Eu falei para vocês que não ia demorar hein? hohohô! Então cá estou eu, com mais um capítulo feito com muito amor e carinho, hahahahaha. Espero que gostem, lindíssimas. E obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews (Perola Negra, Lia Liz e YokoNick-chan), esse capítulo é dedicado á vocês!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konohagakure no Sato.

Com os passos apressados, Shizune caminhava aflita para o escritório de Tsunade-sama, com o único propósito de notificar a recente ausência de sua discípula, apesar de imaginar que ela já tivesse saído correndo para o bar mais próximo. Ainda assim, esperava encontra-la em sua sala ainda, já que a mesma havia uma montanha de relatórios para analisar.

Assim que chegou, estranhou ao perceber a porta encostada, porém como era de costume bateu educadamente antes de entrar, vendo que não houve resposta, abriu uma fresta e olhou lá dentro ficando intrigada com a escuridão que tomava conta do lugar.

"– _Tsunade-sama_..."

Ao entrar, viu a silhueta da cadeira de sua superior e ao que parecia a silhueta de um homem em pé do lado da mesma. Não pôde reconhecê-lo imediatamente, por esse motivo, para ter uma melhor visualização da sala, achou melhor acender as luzes; ao fazê-lo, o homem se assustou, assim como Tsunade que virou em sua cadeira, a encarando parecendo não a reconhecer.

"– _Tsunade-sama tenho um comunicado_."

"– _Diabos, Shizune! O quê ainda está fazendo aqui_?"

Mesmo que não fosse de seu feitio não responder á superior, Shizune não conseguiu deixar de ignorar a presença atípica do ninja na sala. O reconhecia vagamente de raros encontros pelo corredor, mas nunca pensou que fosse tão íntimo de Tsunade. Ao perceber que a morena o estava encarando, o homem lhe ofereceu um sorriso que provocou arrepios na Jounnin, que a mesma preferiu ignorar.

"– _Ah sim, Tsunade, tenho um comunicado urgente_."

"– _Fale logo Shizune_."

Shizune ao ouvir a ordem da loira ficou apreensiva, olhou para o ninja e para a quinta Hokage esperando que a mesma entendesse que não queria que o ninja as ouvissem. Porém nem precisou, o homem deu um sorriso significativo para Tsunade antes de ir em direção á porta.

"– _Depois nos falamos Tsunade-sama_."

"– _Sim, Hakuoki_."

A morena gravou o nome assim que Tsunade o pronunciou, e mais tarde faria uma investigação detalhada, pois tinha certeza que nunca havia visto aquele ninja pela vila a não ser recentemente.

Assim que a porta se fechou, a morena respirou fundo antes de se aproximar da mesa de sua superior.

"– _E então_?" – murmurou a loira, desinteressada.

"– _Shinshou, Haruno Sakura saiu da vila sem permissão. Fiquei sabendo esta manhã pelo Satou, que encontrou os guardiões do portão desacordados, fui verificar e ela não estava mesmo em Konoha_." - Falou Shizune metodicamente, vendo que a expressão de Tsunade não mudava.

"_– Hum_." – Murmurou a loira, deixando a morena cada vez mais intrigada com o comportamento da mesma.

"– _Só isso que tem a dizer, Tsunade-sama_?" – Insistiu a morena.

"– _Hakuoki já havia me notificado, Shizune_." – Ao falar isso, Shizune se sobressaltou.

"– _Mas nem é o trabalho dele! E c-c-como ele soube_?"

"– _Pedi para ele ficar de olho em Sakura, pois eu já tinha uma ideia de que ela iria me desobedecer_."

"– _E porquê ele não a impediu_?!" – Urrou Shizune já indignada pelo modo como Tsunade vinha agindo.

"– _Ele também foi vítima dela, Sakura o envenenou para que ficasse desacordado durante sua fuga_." – bufou a loira.

"– _E qual será sua ordem perante a isso_?"

"– _Deixe estar. Quando ela voltar é que vão ser outros quinhentos_." – Finalizou voltando a olhar a grande janela.

Shizune sem saber o quê fazer apenas encarou-a, embasbacada com a atitude anormal de sua superior; na verdade vinha desconfiando que havia algo de errado com ela desde o momento em que a mesma se mostrou indiferente perante ao pedido desesperado de Sakura para ir atrás de seu companheiro de time.

"– _Como queira, Shinshou_." – Murmurou simplesmente.

Ao ver que seria impossível convencer Tsunade, decidiu sair da sala, se deparando com o ninja de antes, que no momento se encontrava rindo por trás dos óculos de aros grossos.

"– _Deseja algo_?"

"– _Por enquanto não_." – Respondeu o ninja dando uma risada debochada. Após isso, apenas lhe deu as costas.

A morena resolveu que a decisão mais sábia era não levantar suspeitas, por esse motivo apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de andar em direção contrária á que o ninja havia tomado.

Ao contrário de Tsunade, não ficaria indiferente ao que estava acontecendo, iria contatar um time para ir atrás de Sakura imediatamente. Enquanto isso investigaria em segredo o homem e as artimanhas que estava usando para ter Tsunade-sama na palma de sua mão.

Embora não querendo acreditar, sentia que havia algo de muito errado na relação dele com Tsunade.

.

.  
.

**Covil**.

Após a pergunta desnecessária de Suigetsu, todos lá presentes acharam exaustivo dar atenção a ele. Sendo assim, Sasuke que já dera o assunto com Sakura por encerrado, apenas lhes deu as costas, deixaria os aposentos da mesma serem preparados por Karin. Afinal, ele estava exausto, e esse dia estava excedendo seus limites sem falar que a recente presença da kunoichi estava o estressando.

Apesar de seus motivos serem egoístas, já tinha decidido o papel de Sakura em seu time. Não a manteria por perto por muito tempo, apenas o bastante para ajuda-lo em seus objetivos, após isso não responderia pelos seus atos.

Até por que, apesar de ter se mantido inexpressivo, se irritou diante da mentira deslavada que Sakura improvisara, escolheu fingir acreditar naquela baboseira e preferiu arrancar a verdade dela em uma outra oportunidade.

Também tentou ignorar a rápida palpitação que tivera diante da deslealdade da garota. Aquilo era atípico e ao mesmo tempo o irritara de uma forma indescritível e a queria longe de si até estar suficientemente controlado.

Por estar imerso em seus devaneios, acabou por não ouvir ruídos vindo do corredor até estarem perigosamente perto, imediatamente ativou o sharingan

"– _O quê você quer_?" – Murmurou assim que ouviu os passos ecoando pelo corredor esperando desde já identificar a figura. Assim que a pessoa se aproximou, Sasuke soube que a mesma não compartilhava sua vontade de ficar longe um do outro.

"– _Acha mesmo que vou dormir no quarto que a Karin me arranjou?_" – A kunoichi soltou, caminhando até ser parcialmente iluminada, e sua expressão estava amedrontada apesar de a garota tentar esconder. Por um momento, se sentiu triunfante por ela estar com medo, não sabia por quê disso, mas era quase como...

"_– E por quê não_?" – Grunhiu, já se alterando com aquela patetice.

"– _Já fui atacada por um de seus companheiros, e já barrei com um Kabuto visivelmente alterado. E ainda por cima, ela quer me colocar no quarto mais distante que há por aqui..." – _Sakura disse, mesmo imaginando que Sasuke não a ajudaria. Só esperava que ele lhe arranjasse um quarto melhor...

Porém após ter dito que Kabuto estava perambulando pelos corredores, a expressão do nukenin se endureceu

"– _Entre._" – Murmurou, antes de destrancar a porta e dar passagem a garota.

Sakura vendo que Sasuke ficara subitamente apreensivo ficou cada vez mais receosa, e sem pensar duas vezes adentrou a escuridão do quarto. Só conseguiu se acalmar quando o ninja entrou e trancou a porta, e em seguida acendeu uma tocha.

Ao vislumbrar o quarto, Sakura esperava tudo, menos a existência de uma só cama. Tentou não começar a ficar nervosa diante da realidade que se solidificava, mas aquela altura do campeonato, isso já era uma tarefa impossivel

' – _Bem, fui eu quem o procurei_...' – Lamentou-se mentalmente.

_Continua..._

* * *

E aí gostaram? Espero que sim :C  
Se sim, deixem reviews! A minha criatividade agradece hihi. Beijobeijo.


End file.
